Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device with an improved cognitive fill factor, minimized lattice defects, and minimized color fringe.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as society advances to the information society, the field of display devices which visually express electrical information signals is rapidly advancing. Thus, various display devices with performance, such as thinness, lightness, and low power consumption have been developed.
As specific examples of the display devices as described above, there are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a field emission display (FED) device, and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device.
In particular, the organic light emitting display device attracts much attention as a self-light emitting element since the organic light emitting display device is fast in response time and has excellent light emitting efficiency, high brightness, and a wide viewing angle compared to the other display devices.
In addition, an organic light emitting diode, which is applied to the organic light emitting display device, is a next-generation light source that has self-luminance characteristics and is excellent compared to the liquid crystal in terms of a viewing angle, contrast, a response time, power consumption, and the like. In addition, the organic light emitting element has a surface light emitting structure, and thus may be easily used to implement a flexible display device.
The organic light emitting display device includes plurality of subpixels including red subpixels, green subpixels, and blue subpixels. The red subpixels, the green subpixels, and the blue subpixels emit red light, green light, and blue light, respectively, and a full-color image may be implemented by means of the plurality of subpixels.
Recently, in order to implement a high-resolution image of the organic light emitting display device, researches are being actively conducted on pixel structures such as aperture ratios of the subpixels or positions of the subpixels. In general, the subpixels in the organic light emitting display device has a symmetrical structure in which the subpixels are spaced apart from each other at an equal interval in a row direction (horizontal direction) or in a column direction (vertical direction) or the subpixels are disposed alternately and regularly. In particular, recently, an organic light emitting display device is widely used which has a checkerboard pattern structure in which a green subpixel and a blue subpixel are disposed in one pixel, a green subpixel and a red subpixel are disposed in the other pixel, and then each of the pixels are alternately disposed.
However, in this structure, all of the subpixels for three colors, red, green, and blue, are not disposed in a single pixel, and only the red and green subpixels are disposed in the single pixel, or only the blue and green subpixels are disposed in the single pixel, such that two colors are disposed in the single pixel. In this structure, a rendering technique, which controls and uses colors of adjacent pixels in order to generate an image with actual colors, is used. However, in comparison with the structure in which three colors are disposed in the single pixel, in the instance of the structure in which two colors are disposed in the single pixel, intervals between the subpixels are large, and a cognitive fill factor, which is substantially recognized by a user, deteriorates because three colors of light are not emitted.
In addition, in the instance of the organic light emitting display device which has a symmetrical pixel structure or a pixel structure having a checkerboard pattern as described above, there are problems in that lattice defects (artifacts) are visually recognized between the subpixels because of the regular arrangement of black matrixes, and there occurs a color fringe in which at an edge of a small-sized letter or picture, colors are blurred or a single color of the RGB colors is visually recognized.
An example of pixel array structure and organic light emitting display including the same is discussed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2014-0020120 (U.S. Pat. No. 9,324,262).